People Change
by pottermaster97
Summary: at the start of her sixth year. hermione does something she regrets. find out the consequences of her mistakes, but will the all be bad? warning adult content!
1. Chapter 1

"Ronald I told you I'm not ready yet just leave it!"

"C'mon mione stop being such a prude it's just sex, don't you want to make me happy?"

"Not by doing this, goodbye!" she got up and stormed from the rom of requirement. Ron had set it up as a surprise but unfortunately had alternate motives. Hermione walked all the way to the grounds and sat by the lake looking at the stars.

"Out late aren't you granger"

"Shove off malfoy"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make sure you wish you hadn't come back for sixth year"

"Yeah right I'd like to see you try" Hermione stood as he came closer. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "What the hell are you doing malfoy?"

"Just having some fun granger, you know I always liked you in your school uniform" she gasped as he rubbed his hands down her cold arms.

"Let. Me. Go" she hissed. Trying to escape his grip.

"Just breathe and tell me what happened between you and weasel"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Just do it" he growled

"He set up a romantic date but then he kept trying to get me to… what are you doing?" Draco's hand had slid down her body and began drawing circles on her hip "nothing just relax and keep telling me"

"Umm well he tried to get me to sleep with him saying I need to make him happy an…" Draco was stroking her inner thigh "p…p…please stop"

"Can't do that, now stand still like a good girl"

Hermione tried to struggle but his grip was too strong his hands slipped under her knickers and he rubbed a finger across her slit. She gasped. "You're wet for me granger" he whispered in her ear. She couldn't help but moan at his movements. He hooked a finger around her knickers and ripped them away then he unbuckled his belt and un-zipped his trousers. His boxers soon followed. Hermione smiled at the site of his precious jewels struggling to believe how big they were.

She didn't know what had come over her, but she was enjoying it. Slowly she knelt to the ground earning a confused stare from Draco "granger?" she ignored him and slowly licked his thing from top to bottom he let out a loud groan.

She took him whole into her mouth and sucked. He bucked against her mouth; he gripped her head in place as she continued. He could feel him reaching his climax and sucked as hard as possible sending him over the edge. The sticky cum exploded in her mouth she swallowed the warm goo with ease and released Draco from her mouth. He pulled her closer and directed his tip towards her dripping entrance. "Are you 100% sure? What about weasley?"

"Screw weasley and fuck me now! I'll show him I'm not a prude"

And with that he thrust in one simple sweep. He pumped in and out of her making her moan for him.

After they both climaxed twice more the landed in a heap on the grass breathing heavily. Slowly Draco pulled out of her and began to re-dress. Hermione straightened her uniform and stood up. "so what now?" she asked tentatively

"You go back to your boyfriend and I go back to my girlfriend"

"But we, we just and you took my…"

"Virginity. I know but trust me it's not a great loss. This can't go any further. I'm a death eater with a mission I'm sure you won't struggle to survive without me."

"How could you?" she wailed

"I gave you what you needed granger, nothing more and nothing less. It's time we part ways see ya round." Hermione sat on the grass and cried, how could she have been so stupid?

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

There will be more to come. This is my first fan fic so comment and tell me what you thought, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

1 year 7 months and a war later… (The war had ended about an hour ago)

Ron came and sat next to Hermione on the small table that she and harry sat at listening to the gleeful conversations of those around them. The time since the end of their sixth year had changed them; they were closer than ever before.

"So 'mione got any plans or the summer?"

"Well I really need to find my parents but other than that no how about you two?"

"Just a summer in the burrow for us get away from all this madness for once" harry chuckled

"What the hell are they doing in here?" Ron suddenly growled. They all turned and saw at the end of the hall quietly sat at a table were the malfoy's "they have every right to be here Ron" Hermione pointed out.

A few minutes' later aurors entered and dragged Lucius away to Azkaban. "Well that's a little better" Ron grumbled.

"So Ron did you find lavender?" Ron and lavender had been dating since the Easter of their 6th year after Hermione had broken up with him at Christmas.

"Yeah she's just checking her families ok" Hermione smiled it turned out they were quite a good couple, better than herself and Ron in any case. Professor McGonagall came over to their table.

"Miss Granger may I have a word with you?"

"Yes professor" she followed professor McGonagall away from the crowds of people and into the silence of her office.

"Miss Granger I take it you and your friends are planning on doing your 7th year of school properly starting September?"

"We were hoping to professor"

"Well do they know of your situation?"

"Not yet, it's just I haven't exactly found time to mention it"

"Just as long as you plan on telling them soon"

"I will, I just have to find my parents first"

"Okay, miss granger I suggest you go straight away, and I'm making you head girl next year so you will have your own dorm except of course having to share with the head boy who must also know of your situation"

"Yes professor, thank you so much! I will leave to find my parents tomorrow"

Very short I know but defo ore coming soon J


	3. Chapter 3

September 1st after the war

It had been just under four months since I had seen any of my friends since I had gone to get my parents. I had restored their memories and asked if they would like to come back to the UK with me, unfortunately they had said they preferred their lives in Australia and would like to continue staying there.

So I left with my son and went to look for a flat in the UK. So it's true I do have a son his name is Scorpious Drayton Granger but I call him dray. His is honestly the most adorable baby I have ever seen, although I would say that considering he's my child, he has beautiful blonde curls, not bushy and wild like mine but soft and gentle. He has violet eyes with streaks of greyish silver through them, he is not pale like me but he always looks tanned, that's the bit that always confused me considering who his father is.

Anyway little dray was born on the 17th July 1997, the year before the war and is currently 1 year and 2 months one knows I have a son except for professor McGonagall which is why dray is allowed to come to Hogwarts with me today. It's kind of sad that I've missed the first year of his life but for some reason he hasn't started walking or talking yet.

I looked at myself in the mirror; I was wearing a red plaid skirt with knee high black checked socks and a plain white tank top. I slipped my black converse's on and pulled on my grey hoodie and went over to scorpious' crib. He looked so cute in his little jeans and grey hoodie matching mine I picked him up and he instantly started playing with my hair laughing. I stepped out of my now empty flat and locked the door before apparating myself and scorpious to the train station. I had already sent my stuff to Hogwarts with the help of professor McGonagall.

Students and their parents hurried past my bench by the train. The platform was full of laughter and cheerful voices chattering with excitement. It made me smile, how happy they all were, almost as if there wasn't a war four months ago. Scorpious had fallen asleep in my arms, it still amazed me how much he could sleep every day.

"Hey 'mione!" I heard a call and turned in the direction of the voice as a length of flaming red hair was flying through the platform. Ginny was in front of me in a flash smiling before she saw scorpious and a look of confusion flashed across her face. "Who's he?"

"The is my son, Scorpious Drayton Granger"

"You have a son? Since when?"

"He's just over a year old"

"Wow, he's adorable, who's his father?"

"Long story I'll tell you on the train, now let's go find Ron and harry"

"Wait, can I hold him?" I smiled before carefully putting dray in her arms; she smiled and held him tight against her. We walked across the platform until we reached harry and Ron who both gave me a bone crushing hug. "Hermione you look, amazing!" Ron said in amazement looking at my outfit.

"Thanks Ron, did you two have a good summer?" Harry's eyes had widened as he noticed scorpious

"What's that?"

"Well harry it's a baby and I'm sure you know what one of those is" he scowled

"I mean what is it doing here?"

"This is scorpious he's my son but you can call him dray if you want" Ron and Harry were both glaring at him.

"Whose is he?"

"I'll explain on the train but I'm afraid you won't like it"

Half an hour later we were on the train as it began to speed away. As we entered the compartment Ron, Harry and Ginny sat down looking at me waiting for the explanation.

"Right so 1 year and 11 months ago, Ron and I got into a stupid fight, again, so I stormed off as I always did. I went for a walk across the grounds and when I got there, I met someone. We were talking and he told me to tell him what had happened, I did and then well it just happened"

"Who did you meet?" Ginny asked gently

"Draco Malfoy"

"WHAT! YOU WHORE, YOU CHEATED ON ME AND WITH HIM OF ALL PEOPLE"

"Ron listen I'm sorry I never meant for it to happen and I broke up with you as soon as I found out I was pregnant"

"ALL THAT TIME YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T READY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU BITCH, JUST LEAVE!" scorpious woke up and started crying.

"Well done Ron, and I've said sorry there is really nothing more I can do" I got up soothing dray before looking at harry, he just shook his head before looking away. I picked up scorpious' stuff and left the compartment. I refused to allow the tears escape my eyes while dray began to stop crying.

I walked into another empty compartment soothing dray until he fell asleep again. The compartment door opened again and Ginny slipped in. "hey" she whispered looking at the now sleeping scorpious.

"Hi"

"I'm sorry about Ron said"

"It's fine, I kind of deserved it"

"Maybe I don't agree with what you did but that doesn't give him the right to say that and anyway it's not like you tried to get pregnant"

"You don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't, I couldn't hate you and besides little dray needs an aunty"

"I don't want to come between you and harry though"

"Harry won't care and if he does he'll get over it"

"Thanks you really are a great friend"

"I know. So does he know?"

"Malfoy? No he doesn't"

"Does anyone know?"

"Apart from professor McGonagall you guys are the only ones that know"

"Soon everyone will know"

"Hopefully they won't find out tonight since madam pomefry is looking after him during the feast"

"I suppose that's for the best, where will you be living?"

"Well I was made head girl this year so I get my own dorm but I do have to share with the head boy so I suppose I'll have to explain him tonight"

"Who is the head boy?"

"I have no Idea; I don't even know who from our year is coming back"

"Oh well I guess you'll find out after the feast and I'll wait for you in the Gryffindor common room to come and tell me okay?"

"of course I will Ginny"

I had just picked scorpious up from madam pomefry and now I was going back to the great hall to meet Professor McGonagall and the head boy. It was surprising how quickly the corridors had emptied since the end of the feast in no time at all I was in the entrance hall. I saw professor McGonagall at the doors to the great hall and headed over.

"Ah hello Miss Granger I see you've picked scorpious up"

"Yes professor, where's the head boy"

"I showed him where to go so he is waiting by the portrait hole of your dorm"

"Ok shall we go then?"

"Of course this way" she lead me through the quiet corridors and soon we reached a portrait hole with a dragon, serpent and lion all ravelled round each other. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't have wished for a worse head boy.

"I knew you'd be head girl granger, and who's this?"

"This is my son scorpious" he looked a little shocked.

"Now Mr Malfoy I expect you to help Miss Granger with anything she needs and hopefully you two can show some house unity by at least being civil to each other, understand?"

"Yes professor" she turned to the portrait

"House unity" it swung open and professor McGonagall walked away.

"Here let me take that for you" he picked up dray's nappy bag and walked through the portrait hole, I stood there shocked before following him into the common room. I put dray into a little crib that was in the common room and began to look around.

"So you have a son"

"Yep"

"How old is he?"

"1 year and 2 months old"

"I can't believe weasley made a cute child"

"It's not Ron's, we never you know…"

"Oh, whose is it then?"

"Mine"

"I meant, who's the father?"

"I doubt you'd believe me if I told you"

"Just tell me"

"It's yours" I wish I had a camera so I could take a picture of the look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpious Drayton Granger

"T…that's impossible granger, we only did it once it must be weasley's"

"I never had SEX with anybody but you"

"Why I told you to go back to weasley, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Well it did, and trust me I don't like it either"

"PROVE IT THEN, PROVE HE'S MINE!"

"Fine you self-centred asshole" she stormed past him and towards the cot where scorpious was sat watching the argument in amazement. "Animula" she whispered pointing at her son. Words floated out of his little head,

SCORPIOUS DRAYTON GRANGER

MOTHER: HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER

FATHER: DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY

BLOOD STATUS: PUREBLOOD

"Hang how is he a pureblood? He should be a half blood."

"I don't know… I really don't know"

"Listen I'm sorry about before but now that I know can we talk?"

"Uh sure one sec let me just go put dray to bed, he's had a long day"

"Why do you call him dray?"

"I just always have" she picked scorpious up and headed towards her room before quietly putting him in his cot and putting a sound spell on the room so she could hear everything. Then she grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note:

Gin

I'm really sorry but I can't meet you tonight, Draco malfoy is head boy and he knows so I'll give you the details tomorrow

Love

Hermione

Then she sent the letter and crept out of her room back into the common room, where Draco was sat waiting for her.

"I'm back"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said staring into the fire

"We were in the middle of a war, would it have changed anything?"

"Yes! I would have protected you and my son and I would have joined the light side sooner!"

"What's done is done, there's nothing we can do to change it now"

"Are you going to tell them scar head and weasel I mean"

"They already know, that's why they're not talking to me"

"They're your best friends but they ditched you as soon as anything challenging came up? That's not true friendship Hermione"

"You have no right to analyse my friendships"

"Whatever"

"So I take it you want a role in dray's life then"

"Of course I do but I also want to make sure you are safe my son can't lose his mother"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'd like to maybe get to know the real Hermione granger so will you be my girlfriend?"

"Your… girl…friend? As in dating?"

"Yes, just let me show to you that I have changed and I can be a good father please, we can face them together"

"Fine but you only get one chance Draco you mess this up and neither scorpious nor i will be in your life ever again"

"Ok, you won't regret this"

"Oh also, I'll need to tell my mother"

"Are you sure she'll be okay with it?"

"Yeah plus he's a pureblood anyway"

"I don't understand how he can be, I think I'll go and see professor McGonagall in the morning"

"Good idea, scorpious and I should come too"

"Uh yeah sure why not"

"Well anyway I best be off to bed goodnight… Hermione"

"Goodnight Draco"

The next day was a Saturday. Hermione was up early feeding scorpious when a bleary eyed Draco walked in. "hey mi'"

"Hey, you're up early"

"Yeah, I'm an early riser and I suppose I can help you with scorpious now"

"Oh right, um well I suppose you could help me get him dressed, come on"

They walked upstairs and pulled open his draw of clothes (Hermione insisted on dressing him the muggle way) Draco picked out a cute little top that said _cute as a button_ and a little pair of jeans, then he conjured a green slytherin hoodie and shrunk it to fit scorpious. Green suited him.

After they were all dressed they made their way to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. "Enter" came a stern voice from inside. They slowly wondered into the office and sat behind the desk.

"I see you two are getting along well"

"Yes professor, Draco is willing to be a proper father to scorpious and we are giving it a go"

"Very well and what is it you wished to see me about?"

"Well professor when I did a charm on scorpious to prove to Draco that he was the father it said that his blood status was a pureblood but considering I'm a mudblood that can't be possible."

"Oh I see, well miss Granger I suppose it is time someone told you the truth, are you sure you which for Mr Malfoy to stay"

"Yeah I don't mind"

"Well Miss Granger you are a pureblood, the grangers adopted you when you were one week old. This was done to protect you from the dark side, your twin was also supposed to be adopted but the dark lord found out about him before they had the chance to have him adopted."

"Who is it?"

"The zabini's" Hermione gasped and her breathing became heavy she felt the room getting darker and darker until everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

A zabini 

When Hermione woke up she was in the hospital wing. She blinked a few times and looked around Draco was talking quietly to Blaise while Professor McGonagall was talking to Mr and Mrs Zabini. "Dray?" Hermione croaked trying to find her voice.

"Hey scorpious is fine he's just over here, do you want me to get him for you?"

"No it's fine, why's everyone here?"

"Well we had to tell them, about you know you being a zabini"

"Oh ok, how come I don't you know look like them?"

"You have a glamour charm on you, anyway forget about that blaise has something he would like to say to you" Blaise stepped forward.

"Listen I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for everything I did and I hope one day you can forgive me"

"I already do forgive you blaise, besides Draco did way worse things and I'm dating him" blaise's jaw hit the floor "you two are dating, you're dating my sister?"

"Yeah, I'll explain it to you later" Draco whispered glaring at Hermione who gave him an apologetic look.

"So I take it you've met scorpious" Hermione said to blaise

"Yes I have and I must say he is the cutest baby I have ever seen in my life"

"He is isn't he?"

"Draco never did tell me who his father is though"

"Oh well that's not important right now but Draco would you be able to take the glamour charm off me?"

"Of course I can Hermione, are you sure?" she nodded and he waved his wand.

In a flash of light Hermione granger was gone and in her place laid Hermione zabini. Her bushy hair had straightened and was now silky black which looked purple in certain lights; her brown eyes were now a violet colour, she looked taller and thinner and her pale skin looked perfectly golden brown. She was stunning.

"Wow, Hermione you look amazing"

"I feel so sexy"

"Miss Zabini you should have had an adult remove that it could have gone wrong!"

"I'm fine" Hermione protested.

"Oh my baby girl, it really is you!" Mrs Zabini squealed running forward. She embraced Hermione in a hug.

A few hours later Hermione, Draco and the zabini's were sat in the head's dorm. "So Hermione you really must tell us what happened between you and scorpious' father" Hermione looked awkwardly at Draco. "Um blaise can I talk to you for a second" Draco asked hurriedly.

"Later dude I want to know who, I've got to kill" he growled Hermione looked at Draco worriedly, he nodded. "Well actually the father stuck around, it's Draco"

"YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT!" Blaise pounced on Draco, his fist connected with Draco's face. Hermione watched in horror as the two best friends got into a fist fight.

"Stop, please stop" she screamed at the boys. Suddenly they flew apart to either side of the room, breathing heavily. Mrs Zabini stood with her wand raised looking furious. Hermione glared at them both "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO FIGHTING OVER SOMETHING SO STUPID, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BEST FRIENDS" She picked scorpious up and began to leave.

"Hermione wait I'm sorry" blaise called

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE BOTH OF YOU!" with that she stormed out of the room and into her and scorpious bedroom.

Hermione skipped dinner that night and stayed locked in her room. It was dark outside when Hermione received a knock on the door. "What do you want Draco?"

"It's me, Ginny"

"Come in" Ginny walked through the door.

"Hey, wow you look so cool"

"Thanks"

"So fancy telling me why Draco is covered in cuts and bruises?"

"Because of blaise"

"I thought they were best friends"

"They got into a fight because of me"

"Why because of you?"

"Blaise found out that Draco was Scorpious' father"

"Why would blaise care?"

"He's my brother"

"Your brother? How?"

"I was adopted by the granger's; my real parents are the zabini's"

"Oh right that would explain the new look, so give me all the details I was promised"

"oh um ok so Draco asked to talk about being scorpious' dad then we had a small argument then he asked me to be his girlfriend so we could raise scorpious as a team, I told him he had one chance and that I wouldn't give him a second one."

"So you're dating malfoy?"

"yep, anyway I had to do a spell on scorpious to prove he was Draco's and it said he was a pureblood so we went to ask McGonagall why it said that and she told me the truth, then I fainted and woke up in the hospital wing, blaise and the zabini's were also there I got them to take the charm off, then I changed like this and then we spent the day just talking until they asked me what happened to scorpious' father I told them it was Draco then they got into a fight so I yelled at them and left"

"Wow busy day then, I think Draco feels guilty"

"Why?"

"He hasn't cleaned himself up he's still got blood on his face"

"oh god well I best go heal him I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? And thanks for coming gin"

"anytime I'll leave you to it" she got up and left Hermione checked scorpious was asleep before heading down to the common room to heal Draco.

I promise a juicy chapter next, after all healing can be kinky…


	6. Chapter 6

Healing

Draco was sat on the sofa when Hermione walked down; he looked up as he heard her enter.

"Look Hermione I'm really sorry I shouldn't have fought back I haven't ruined my chances with you have I?" Hermione laughed at how desperate he sounded.

"I might have over reacted a bit but I just couldn't stand to see two best friends fighting"

"We'll make up eventually, just let him calm down"

"If you're sure. Now sit still while I heal you, the muggle way!"

"I suppose I do deserve that as a punishment" she dabbed at his cuts with a damp piece of cotton he winced as it stung his dried wounds. She continued doing so until all the blood was off of his face. She smirked at his cut lip and eyebrow with his black eye. "You're lucky I didn't report you two"

"I just lucky I'm dating the head girl"

"Ha-ha very funny well maybe I'll just have to punish you in my own special way."

"Oo really?" she swatted him in the arm and laughed,

"Where else do you hurt?"

"On my back I hit the wall pretty hard"

"Take off your shirt then" he grinned and she scowled

"Do you want help or not?" he pouted before moving his shirt.

"Now roll over and lay on the sofa" he laid down and she but her warm hands on the top of his cold back he moaned at the feel as she started massaging his back softly as he slowly groaned at her tenderness. "Does this feel better?"

"Much but there's somewhere else I really need you to massage too"

"What are you talking abo… oh Draco! Don't be crude"

"I'm not your sexy hands turned me on!" she smacked his butt.

"Pleeeeease, I'll give you something in return"

"Rollover" he did so and was smirking as he looked at her. She slowly reached down into his silk boxers and grabbed his hard erection, he gasped. She began stroking it gently and massaging his balls he groaned. They began kissing passionately. She lowered down onto the sofa next to him. His hand resting on her knee while she continued to massage him softly he groaned into her mouth. His hand slowly rubbed up her thigh to her lacy underwear that was already damp. He slipped them off before driving a finger into her wet mound.

"Ooh… Draco"

He added a second finger and began pumping in and out she squealed and began to quiver, pumping him faster as well.

"More, faster, more" she panted

He plunged a third finger into her dripping wet pussy and pushed her over the edge, he spread her legs and began to lick up her juices still fingering her down from her high she had stopped pumping his cock and he pushed it to her entrance before thrusting inside. She gasped as he began thrusting deep into her hitting her cervix every time. He then stuck his still wet fingers in his mouth and pleasurably licked each one. Continuing to thrust into her writhing body he stuck two fingers back against her clit causing her to tighten around him as her juices coated his hard cock he squirted his juices into her before bring his fingers to her lips.

"Go on princess lick your juices, taste yourself" she sucked on his fingers as they rode out their orgasms together. Then they collapsed onto the sofa. They were just falling to sleep when they heard a spluttering noise echo through the room.

They jumped up and ran to Hermione's room, not caring they were still perfectly naked. When they opened the door they saw little scorpious on the floor chocking…


	7. Chapter 7

Blame

Hermione ran over and picked up the chocking scorpious while crying and ran towards the door. Draco waved his wand and suddenly clothes appeared on them both before running after Hermione.

They ran through the silent halls and straight towards the hospital wing. When they reached the hospital wing Madame Pomefry came rushing out to see what all the clatter was about. "oh miss granger what is wrong"

"It's m…my son he's chocking and h…he fell…"

"Okay dear bring him here" Hermione placed him on the bed, "now if you two could just step outside"

"No I can't leave his side"

"C'mon mione standing here won't do anything apart distract Madame Pomefry" Draco whispered taking her hand before half leading half dragging her from the ward. As soon as they were outside Hermione collapsed into a heap on the floor crying, Draco leant against the wall and pulled her in for a hug, she gripped tightly onto his chest.

"Shh, it'll be ok, he'll be fine" he comforted

"This is all my fault!" she wailed

"No it's not it was an accident"

"But I must have forgotten to put the edge of the crib back up, that's why he fell!"

"You don't know that, you can't blame yourself"

"Yes I can, my baby could be dying in there!"

"Hey listen to me, OUR baby will be fine then tomorrow we'll invite my parents to the school and tell them about little scorpious, understand?" she slowly nodded. She cuddled into him silently crying and they fell into silence, waiting.

An hour later Madame Pomefry came out of the hospital wing. "How is he?" Hermione and Draco asked in unison,

"He will be fine, he was choking on blood from the fall but you brought him here in the nick of time, I will keep him tonight just to check the spells have worked but other than that he should be fine"

"Thank you so much!"

"Thanks" Hermione and Draco spent the whole night next to scorpious' bed watching him sleep peacefully

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT MORE WILL COME SOON.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning scorpious was realised from the hospital with a few potions to keep his head injury safe from further damage and one potion to keep his airway clear. Hermione hadn't let him out of her sight since they had left the hospital and refused to let anyone else hold him.

After going back to the head's dorm and cleaning up they made their way to the great hall.

"Why don't you give him here mione give your arms a break?"

"I'm fine"

"C'mon you haven't let go of him since he was released"

"I said he's fine"

"Please I haven't held my son in his lifetime"

"Fine but be careful and don't drop him and support his head"

"I know I know" he sighed taking scorpious into his arms and cradling him, Hermione kept watching cautiously. "He really is gorgeous"

"Yeah well that's half your doing"

"I know I suppose our genes are perfect together"

"Very funny so is your mother coming today?"

"Yes I owled her last night she'll be here in an hour"

"Ok does she know yet?"

"No" they reached the great hall and walked in instantly people began whispering and pointing, Hermione looked at the Gryffindor table where she saw Ginny giving her a sympathetic smile next to a scowling harry. "Come sit at the slytherin table I still haven't told them yet"

"Will it be okay?"

"Yeah it'll be fine come on" he took her hand still holding scorpious tightly to his chest. They walked over to the slytherin table and sat down. Pansy smiled "hey I didn't know you two were together, not to mention this little guy, what's his name?" Hermione was gobsmacked

"This is Scorpious Drayton uh little bit of confusion with his last name" Draco smiled

"Wow he looks so much like you two"

"Thanks"

"So what's the deal with his um you know blood status"

"He's a pureblood" said a voice coming towards them, it was blaise

"But how?" pansy asked confused

"Turns out Hermione is my sister" blaise replied sitting next to pansy.

"Omg really? Wow didn't see that coming. That would explain your new look"

"Yeah I found out yesterday actually"

"Cool anyway I have to go I'm meeting someone but we should all hang out later okay? I'll bring Millie too" pansy smiled before walking off blaise looked down at his plate.

"Uh blaise narcissa is coming today would you join us"

"Why?"

"Because I would like my brother there to help me explain the whole brother thing you can go afterwards if you want"

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?"

"It's kind of obvious Hermione after what happened yesterday" Draco snapped

"Seriously you can both talk to me but you refuse to talk to each other?"

"He got you pregnant Hermione!" blaise hissed

"Yeah blaise but he's standing up and being a good father. Not to mention I love my beautiful son and would never take that night back"

"I'm sorry mione I know you love scorpious, I love him too it's just I can't believe my best friend never told me he got you pregnant, I don't know if I can trust him again"

"Well if you can't come today please come with the other two tonight for me?"

"Anything for you sis" he smirked before getting up and leaving. Hermione looked at Draco and began playing with scorpious. "You could have spoken dray"

"You do realise you son doesn't speak yet?"

"I was talking to you"

"But you never call me dray not since… that night anyway"

"Uh where are we meeting your mother?"

"By the lake and don't think I didn't notice you avoiding my question I won't forget it"

"Let's go in case she's early" they got up and left the hall strolling towards the lake. They waited there for ten minutes before narcissa showed up.

"Hello Draco and umm sorry I don't know you"

"Hermione… zabini"

"You mean to tell me Hermione granger the mudblood is actually Hermione the missing zabini"

"Yep and this is scorpious Drayton… malfoy"

"you two had… and he's… how?... when?"

"at the start of our sixth year, then I didn't find out until Christmas then hid him away after he was born on the 17th July so he was safe during the war, Draco found out two days ago and now we're dating trying to make it work for scorpious" Hermione explained quickly.

"So I should expect! Draco Lucius malfoy you better explain the story to me right now" …

More coming soon hopefully, review please!


	9. fights

It took Draco ten minutes to explain the full story of what happened: from them having sex, to the baby being born, to Draco finding out, to blaise and Draco fighting. Narcissa sat there listening quietly until the end.

"Well I'm glad to see you are at least standing up and being a good father" she said at last

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way" Draco chuckled putting his arm around Hermione who was still holding scorpious.

"Now tell me how well do you two get on?"

"Uh I'd say quite well although we still have our ups and downs" Draco replied quickly

"I was asking miss granger sorry I mean zabini" Hermione's head snapped up nervously

"Uh… I think… we… aren't um too bad" she said shyly

"You seem a bit unsure there Miss Gr…zabini"

"Please call me Hermione and if I'm perfectly honest I'm not sure sometimes we are fine with each other but sometimes it's like we are enemies although I admit Draco is trying very hard"

"Maybe you two need to get to know each other a bit better and get to know each other's friends"

"Well my friends aren't exactly happy about the baby but Ginny is meeting up with us and Draco's friends this evening"

"Well in that case please let me take care of scorpious this evening so you don't have to worry about him"

"Mother that is kind but…"

"Good that's settled then I shall take him to violets and we can have a nice night in and you two can come a pick him up tomorrow evening after school"

"Thank you for the generous offer narcissa but really can you manage he is quite the hand full"

"Of course it'll be good to have him keeping me busy"

"You are very kind narcissa we should go and pack him a few things then" the two women hurried off towards the castle while Draco silently followed behind

As soon as narcissa had disappeared through the green flames an hour later Hermione rounded on Draco. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He looked at her incredulously

"I'm fine" he scowled

"Yeah it really looks that way"

"Fine if you must know I'm mad at you and I'm mad at myself so how about you just leave me the hell alone for a bit" he turned to leave

"NO you don't get to say that and walk away, come here and talk like the man you're supposed to be" he spun around and pinned her against the wall

"You really want to know what's wrong with me? It's you! I've done nothing but work to help with the baby that I only just found out about and work to get along with you someone who right now I can't stand! And the first thing you tell me mother is that we don't really get along, we had SEX last night for god's sake! YOU cried with me, YOU let me hold you, YOU let me… YOU'RE MY PROBLEM"

He let go of her and stormed out of the room. She slid down the wall and cried.

Meanwhile Draco stormed through the castle and into the slytherin common room, where he found pansy who was snogging some kids face off.

"Where is he?" Draco demanded, pansy's head snapped around

"Who?"

"ZABINI!"

"Last I saw he was at the quidditch pitch but Draco are you…" before she had finished he left the common room in a hurry. He ran through the dungeons and entrance hall before heading towards the quidditch pitch where he could see a loan figure flying around.

As he came closer he knew it was blaise he stormed into the middle of the pitch

"ZABINI GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" the figure slowly flew downwards and landed in front of him. "What the hell do you want"

"I want you to stop being such an ass"

"Whatever"

"You are just like your sister a pain in the ass! I couldn't tell you about the baby because I found out less than 24 hours before you did! Then you beat the shit out of me for getting your sister pregnant, do you think I aimed to get the mudblood pregnant? And besides it takes two to tango blaise she was as much of a part of it as I was, remember that!"

"Where is she Draco?" he said his voice quivering

"Probably still crying in the common room"

"What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing more than tell her a few home truths that she didn't like!"

"You son of a bitch!" he charged forward towards Draco who deflected him with his wand, pinning him to the ground. "She deserved everything I said to her in the past two days, I've lost a lot of things! My life, my future, my best friend even turned against me and all the time I tried so damn hard with that baby. Nothing I do for Hermione is ever going to be good enough so I'm done!"

He loosened his grip on blaise and let him up breathing heavily. He leaned in to Draco. "Do you know what your problem really is? You're selfish everything that comes out of your mouth is me, me, and me. Well guess what Draco, everyone is sick of you! I knew you wouldn't help with the baby long before giving up but two days is a record even for you, you are so much like your father, just as selfish, just as rude. One day you'll grow up and be the best friend I once knew" he stood up and began to walk away. Draco just watched him go realising how much truth there were in his words.

He wouldn't be his father and he would prove it if it was the last thing he did.


	10. Chapter 10 not a wimp

10. Not a wimp

A few hours after blaise had left the quidditch pitch I slowly got up and began walking back inside. Thinking. The more I thought about it the more I realised blaise was right. What about Hermione's future? Her friends? She had lost just about everything in the past few days and true she still had blaise and her family but she'd lost a lot more than me. Truthfully the things I had lost were due to what I had done. That's how I lost blaise, my brother, my best mate. I just hope to god I haven't lost my son.

I had been such an ass to everyone recently, I was no better than potter or weasley. I suddenly realised I was outside the portrait hole. I wonder if she's inside. I mumble the password to the portrait which swings open. The room in front of me goes quiet and every single face is staring at me. Shit. I'd forgotten about all of our friends meeting today.

Blaise stood up as I walked in but Hermione tugged him back down avoiding my eyes. I slowly looked at the faces of my friends and the weaslett before hurrying through the common room and into my room. I lay on my bed as I heard them all beginning to talk. I heard a faint knock on my door.

"Come in" the door creaked open and pansy poked her head in and came to the side of the bed before sitting next to me.

"Draco, what happened? You lot were fine earlier"

"I was an ass is what happened, I've really messed up pans" I sighed still staring at the ceiling.

"How?"

"I was selfish and managed to lose my family and my best friend in 24 hours and I don't think their coming back anytime soon"

"Draco of course you'll get them back it's hard to resist you just let them calm down"

"You don't get it pans, you didn't see the look in their eyes, and you didn't hear what I said!" I was close to crying, I didn't deserve her sympathy.

"Listen to me Draco, she will forgive you eventually just keep trying"

"Can I have some time alone?" she stood up and silently left the room. I slowly fell asleep to the sound of the party going on down stairs.

I flooed over to the manor during the last hour of school. My mother was sat in the living room cradling scorpious when I landed in the fireplace gracefully. She looked up with a stern look on her face.

"What did you do?" she snapped

"What makes you think I've done something mother?"

"Well Draco you are here 45 minutes before the end of school and you are alone"

"I had a free period" I lied quickly

"Don't lie to me Draco"

"Fine I was supposed to have potions with Hermione but I skipped it"

"Sit. Explain" I sat down on a high backed leather chair.

"we had a fight I told her I couldn't stand her then, I tried to pick a fight with blaise but he told me everyone was sick of me and I was selfish and that he knew I wouldn't keep up being a good father, now none of them are talking to me but I wanted to see my son before I gave him back."

"Why Draco?"

"Because I got upset when she told you we weren't really friends because I like her"

"You do realise how silly that sounds don't you?" I put my head in my hand and nodded, sighing. "Well come on then hold your son" she handed scorpious to me and I held his tiny body. He looked up at me through his tiny violet eyes before giggling.

"So what are you going to do to make it up to her?"

"Well first I think I'll let her calm down, and then I guess I'll try to talk to her"

"Do you want to make it work with her?"

"Of course I do, not just for our son but because…"

"You like her as more than your son's mother"

"How did you know?"

"A mother always knows Draco, so how long?"

"Since third year when she punched me"

"Does she know?"

"Of course she doesn't!"

"I will never understand you boys" she sighed before sitting down and watching me play with scorpious. I continued holding him for an hour or so before the fireplace came to life once again and Hermione and blaise stepped through.

"Ah Hermione I take it you're her to pick up scorpious and blaise it's good to see you I hope you are well"

"It's good to see you too narcissa, I just came with Hermione to pick up scorpious but I see someone beat us to it"

"Yes Draco has been her for a little while we were just waiting for you actually, weren't we Draco" she said giving me a pointed look.

"Yeh anyway here he is, I just got him off to sleep" I said handing him to Blaise since Hermione was standing as close to the fireplace as possible, I turned towards her. "Um can I talk to you?" she looks from me to blaise to my mother and back again before answering.

"Ok" she followed me from the room and into the gardens. When we stopped I turned around to her angry face. "What do you want malfoy?" she spat. The use of my last name stung a bit.

"I'm sorry, I was a dick but please let me make it up to you"

"I'm sick of you saying sorry Draco; I think it's better if we just stay away from each other"

"But what about scorpious?"

"I can look after him on my own" my heart dropped to the floor.

"Please don't take my son away from me" I begged as she began to walk away, she stopped and turned back.

"I'm not you can look after him from time to time I just don't need your help on a daily basis"

"But…"

"Goodbye Draco" and with that she walked back towards the house. I slowly followed and by the time I reached the living room I saw her and blaise flooing away with scorpious. As soon as they were gone I shattered to the floor.

"What did she say?"

"She said… she wants to rise… him…alone" I choked as tears fell from my eyes. I had never felt so shattered in my life. I had never had my heartbroken either; I always did the heart breaking.

"She'll change her mind she knows what a good father you are"

"She won't I know her" mother sighed

"right that's it, get up go back to school and do as she asks stay away from her for a while, and stop being a baby!" I stared at her shocked "Draco be as strong as I raised you to be, true you may be hurting but the Draco I know wouldn't give up. He would instantly find a new way of getting her back. Now go" I stood up.

"Thanks, you're right I'm being a wimp. I hate wimps. I will get her back! Even if it's the last thing I do." I gave a small smile before flooing from the manor.

Thanks for reading :) more coming soon. Please review. Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully Draco won't be as much of a wimp from now on although he still has a broken heart but maybe that's a good thing x


	11. 3 months later

3 months later

"Malfoy can you look after scorpious tonight?" Hermione asked walking in the common room with scorpious on her hip. He was giggling and tugging on her hair.

"Sure why?" I asked looking up at her from the sofa I was reading on. She blushed.

"Jake's taking me out before I leave tomorrow" I scowled. Hermione and Jake had been dating for a month. Despite how much I had tried to show her how much I loved her with gifts, notes, and even did everything she asked but she still hadn't given me another chance. I still hadn't given up though I had a plan for Christmas, she just didn't know it yet.

"Fine, just come and tell me when you drop him off" There was an awkward silence before she walked upstairs. Scorpious was getting so big and he had begun walking and talking. I missed him so much during the days that I barely saw him but I liked sitting in his windowsill in the evenings when he was asleep, I liked to make sure he was safe, since he had his own room so Hermione could have some privacy while I was watching him.

7pm that night

I was staring at the ceiling when Hermione walked in. She was wearing the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was knee length, purple and puffed out below the waist. She looked stunning.

"Malfoy I should be back in a few hours' scorpious is taking a nap but I need you to wake him up in ten minutes or so"

"Sure oh and Hermione?"

"Yes"

"You look beautiful" she blushed deeply small smile forming on her face.

"Thanks" she gave an almost sad smile before turning to leave silently closing the door behind her. I sighed. I couldn't wait to get away from this place I needed a break. I heard the portrait hole close and got up walked towards scorpious' room.

He was sleeping next to his little dragon. I smiled and sat on the large window sill watching my baby boy sleep. 5 minutes later I gently woke him up. He giggled when he saw me.

"Da da"

"Hello little man. How is my cute baby boy?" he smiled in response before lifting his arms up asking to be picked up. I lifted him up and hugged him. "Let's go get you some food are you hungry?"

"Hungi!" he nodded. I carried him down and fed him. Then we played for about half an hour before I read him to sleep. I continue silently reading in the window sill until I eventually fall asleep against the window.

I walked in from a lovely evening with Jake and was surprised I didn't see Draco in the common room. I sneaked towards scorpious' room. He was sound asleep in his crib as expected I smiled turning to leave when I noticed Draco asleep on the window sill. I picked up on of the blankets I kept in there and slowly put it over him. He twitched slightly but remained asleep. I smiled slightly and pushed one of his blonde locks behind his ear.

"I miss you dray" I whispered sadly, it was true, no matter how much I ignored everything he did for me I couldn't keep my mind off of him. Even though I was dating Jake to try and show him I'd moved on, I hadn't. Obviously anybody normal would just get back with him right? But I can't, it seems stupid but I felt so weak when Blaise found me crying that day. I couldn't feel like that again. Truthfully I was scared. Dating Jake was easy we always had fun but I know it won't come to anything.

I looked at Draco one more time before leaving and going to bed.

I woke up with a stiff neck. Stretching out I saw that scorpious was staring at me from his crib. I got off the large window sill and stretched. I walked over and picked him up. "Come on you, let's go get you some food then we can pack a few things for your holiday"

"Hol hol" he smiled

"Yep hol hol" I whispered walking down the few stairs and into the little kitchen. I put scorpious in his high chair and went to the cupboard and got him some cheerio's (I know not some magical cereal but you've got to love cheerio's).

I put them in a bowl and gave them to him. He ate a few before throwing some at me and eating some more. After he ate as much as he wanted and I cleaned up the rest that he threw on the floor, we went back up to his room and I put him in his play pen before packing a bag of stuff he would need for the holiday's. Then I dressed him and we played for a while I was surprised that Hermione wasn't awake yet, it was already 9. We continued playing until Hermione hurried in dressed in jeans and a hoodie.

"Oh thank god he's dressed I can't believe I slept so late! I've got to feed him and pack his stuff all before the train leaves at ten!" she hurried round looking for a bag.

"I've already packed for him and fed him" I said standing up and sitting him on my hip. She sighed.

"Did you pack his dippers?"

"Yes"

"And his pj's"

"Yep"

"And his little…"

"I've packed everything he needs"

"Oh uh thanks, well I best go and find Ginny before we get the train, come on scor" she gently took him from me and put him on her hip taking his bag.

"Thanks again Draco"

"Anytime" I smiled leaning against the door as she hurried from the common room. By the end of Christmas she would be mine…

Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW I'M CONSIDERING ONLY DOING ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS SINCE I DON'T SEEM TO BE GETTING MUCH OF A RESPONSE…


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas Plans

Malfoy Manor 1st day of the holiday's

"Draco I have something to tell you" I rolled my eyes as my mother walked into the dining room.

"Yes mother"

"The Zabini's are coming round for dinner" I stared at her.

"You do realise they hate me right?"

"It's not all about you, violet is my friend and your son will also be coming so you can spend some time with him, but I want you to promise you will be nothing but polite to blaise"

"Of course I will"

"Good they'll be here in an hour please be ready" I got up and walked towards my room, secretly happy mother had invited them round. Although I was slightly curious as to what mother was up to.

1 hour later…

Mother and I were stood in the entrance hall in our best clothes awaiting the arrivals of the Zabini's. The doorbell sounded and mother went to open it. In walked the zabini's all smiling politely although blaise didn't look in the least bit happy.

"Now we have a few things to discuss in the lounge why don't you three take scorpious into the games room" Mrs Zabini suggested, blaise scowled before answering "of course mother"

They both followed me towards the games room in silence. When we stepped into the room I noticed mother had added many toys for scorpious to play with and smiled.

"Here we are you can put scorpious in the play area if you'd like" Hermione gave an awkward smile before putting scorpious in his play area. Blaise stood there staring at me as if waiting for me to make a move.

"So how's scorpious been today?" I asked breaking the silence. Blaise narrowed his eyes as Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"He's been fine" blaise snapped suddenly.

"Can I have a word blaise?" I asked it was now or never I had to stop this stupid argument. He stood and looked at Hermione. "We won't be long are you gonna be ok?" he said softly.

"Of course blaise I'll wait right here for you"

Blaise followed me from the games room and into my study.

"What do you want" he snapped as soon as I had closed the door.

"I'm sorry"

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough"

"You're my best- mate, I know I was a dick and I know I got your sister pregnant but come on I'm sick of fighting. I promise I'll never hurt Hermione again and you know I love scorpious. You were right when you said I was selfish but I've changed so please forgive me."

"I don't know if I can trust you Draco"

"You can. I want my brother back"

"fine but I'll still be watching you. Come on let's get back to Hermione"

super short chapter i know but theere will be more just got some writers block x


	13. Christmas shopping

Christmas shopping

It had been a week since the dinner and I hadn't seen Hermione, blaise or scorpious yet. Luckily we are all going shopping today to get Christmas presents.

I was waiting in the entrance hall for them to arrive. I was wearing some jeans, and a hoodie of course I would put some gloves and a coat on before going out into the snow but the manor was rather warm today. I opened the door as soon as I heard the first knock and came face to face with Mrs Zabini. "How are you today violet?"

"I'm fine thank you Draco although it is terribly cold outside." I smiled as she walked through.

"it always is at this time of year" I chuckled next came blaise who smiled and clapped me on the back before allowing Hermione and scorpious in. as soon as scorpious saw me he outstretched his arms and smiled. "Dada" I smiled taking him out of Hermione's arms.

"Thank you Draco he's been a little rascal all day, I think he was looking forward to seeing you"

"I've been looking forward to seeing him too" I cooed. Mother came into the entrance hall clad in her coat, scarf and gloves.

"Are we ready to go everyone?" everyone nodded and we aparated to diagon alley to start our shopping.

"ok so I would like to get Draco's and Hermione's presents first so off you go you two and blaise I need your advice so we'll go this way and you two and scorpious can start at that end ok?"

"Yes mother shall we meet in the leaky cauldron at lunch time?"

"Yes dear see you then" I smiled; her and violet must be up to something we never usually split up like this.

"So how are you Hermione?"

"Much better recently thanks and how are you?"

"I'm good I miss you and scorpious though"

"Oh so um where do you want to go first?"

"Well I might as well get mothers present first I'm going to the jewellers is that ok?"

"Of course I was planning to get my mother something from there too" we walked in silence to the jewellers while scorpious giggled at the snow falling. I got mother a necklace with a dragon that breathed fire to keep you warm while Hermione got violet a locket that could hold tons of pictures.

We then went to quality qudditch supplies where I got blaise a slytherin coloured thermal coat and Hermione got Ginny a broomstick cleaning kit and she got blaise some new dragon hide gloves.

"Where shall we get scor's present?" I asked as we left quality qudditch supplies.

"There's a lovely little toy shop on the corner we could go in there" she showed me the way. The toy shop was lovely and full of many toys I had never heard of. We picked scorpious up a toy broom a toy lion to go with his dragon and some new clothes when our hands were full including scorpious we headed to the leaky cauldron for some lunch.

After lunch blaise and I decided to go for a walk with scorpious while the women excitedly discussed presents and Christmas plans.

"So how did shopping with Hermione go?"

"It was alright we got scorpious some cool stuff"

"Are you trying to get Hermione back?" he asked suddenly

"I still love her blaise; I never stopped really so to answer your question yes I'd love to get her back"

"Well I'm not sure that's a good idea"

"Why not?"

"All my life you know I've wanted another sibling and you know I thought of you as a brother. Now I have a sister and you hurt her, and I'm not going to let my sister get hurt again I feel bad enough for letting it happen the first time." I looked into his violet eyes filled with love for his sister.

"I've changed Blaise, I love her! You know I've had a crush on here since third grade, please just give me a chance"

"Fine Draco if you can get her to forgive you, I'll leave you be but if you hurt her in the slightest I will kill you"

"Don't worry I know you will" he chuckled as we slowly returned to the leaky cauldron.

I'm considering ending this story early I've come to a point where I'm struggling for ideas. But if you'd like me to continue please post ideas got the world's biggest writers block at the moment and I could really do with a helping hand. much appreciated xxxx


	14. a christmas miracle

The Christmas miracle 

Christmas Eve

"Hey 'mione wanna go for a walk?"

"Uh I'm supposed to be getting scorpious ready for bed"

"Blaise will do that"

"Uh I don't know…" at that moment blaise walked in

"Blaise mate can you get scorpious ready for bed?" he smiled taking scorpious from Hermione.

"Of course anything for my godson"

"So how about that walk then mione?"

"Sure why not"

We walked out to the gardens and towards the pond.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Us"

"What about us?" although I could tell by her face she knew what I was talking about.

"I love you"

"Draco…"

"Just hear me out, I've loved you for years and I know I've been nothing but a jerk to you and I'm so sorry I lost it that day but I was just mad. I love you, I love you smile, I love your hair, I love your eyes, I love your heart, I just love… you" I sighed finally being able to say what I wanted to.

"I love you to dray but what about Jake and you really hurt me"

"I know but I was having a bad day and forget about Jake you know I'm the one for you I'd do anything for you. I know you feel it too. Just forgive me and we can raise scorp together"

"Fine I love you too and i want to be with you but…" I leaned forward and captured her lips before I knew it she was kissing me back. Eventually she pulled back.

"I love you so much dray"

"Will you marry me?" she stepped back shocked.

"W…what?" i pulled out her Christmas present which was a ring.

"I said will you Hermione zabini marry me?"

"O…of course I will" she smiled as I slipped the ring on her finger.

Around six months later

"I do"

"You may now kiss your bride" I leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the lips while everyone clapped. Suddenly Hermione leaned forward and groaned.

"You okay honey?"

"It's time dray" I smiled and laughed

"Perfect timing Hun come on" I scooped her up in my arms and began walking down the aisle, blaise and Ginny stood up as we got to them.

"It's time can you grab her stuff and meet us at the hospital"

"Sure we'll meet you there" blaise said hurrying towards the manor. I ran after him Hermione still in my arms smiling

18 hours later (the next morning)

"Here you go Mrs malfoy your beautiful babies"

"What shall we name them dray?"

"Well I think cassie is a good name for my little princess"

"cassie narcissa violet malfoy" I smiled taking my baby girl from Hermione.

"I like the name, what about little Mr here?"

"I was thinking Xavier"

"Xavier Blaise Malfoy" she smiled hugging our baby boy

"Blaise will love that Draco"

"Speaking of their waiting outside"

"Bring them in please" carefully cradling cassie I walked over and opened the door through witch the zabini's and my mother, holding scorpious, walked through. They cooed over the babies. Even scorpious giggled when he saw them.

"so blaise have you popped the question yet?"

"yep did it last night while we were waiting for the babies"

"and?"

"she said yes mate!"

"yes! I'm so happy for you"

"I'm happy for you too although I still can't believe you got my sister pregnant again and not long after I beat you up for getting her pregnant the first time"

"she's the one for me mate I'd never have seen that one coming but she really Is the one"

"I should think so after you had three kids together" he laughed.

"Everything turned out right at last"

"I always knew it would mate"

"really?"

"a brother always knows" he smirked and together we looked down at our family. Life was finally perfect…

So this is the end of this story thanks to all readers and commenters it is much appreciatedxx


End file.
